Christmas  A celebration of Family
by SarinaChan91
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy beim Weihnachtseinkauf und einen aufgebrachten Ehegatten, der sich wieder einkriegen muss...


_A/N: Juhu!  
Ich dachte mir, als Vorfreude auf die kommenden Weihnachtstage, sende ich euch ein weihnachtliches OneShot  
und freue mich mit euch zusammen auf ein frohes Fest!_

_Eure Sarina :3_

_

* * *

_

Mit eleganten Schritten ging die schon etwas gealterte Frau durch die Winkelgasse. In ihren Armbeugen hatte sie schon viele Einkaufstüten aus den verschiedensten Läden gesammelt und war auch schon wieder im Begriff das nächste Geschäft zu betreten.

Es war das hochwertige Modegeschäft von Madam Malkins – _Anzüge für alle Gelegenheit_.

Sobald sie durch die Tür schritt und die Türklinge, die sich oberhalb der Tür befand, ertönte, wurde sie auch schon freundlich und persönlich von der Chefin begrüßt.

„Ah. Mrs. Malfoy, schön Sie Mal wieder in meinem Laden begrüßen zu dürfen. Was kann ich für Sie tun, meine Liebste?"

Freundlich lächelte Narcissa zurück und übergab einer Kollegin von Madam Malkin, ihre vielen Taschen.

„Oh wissen Sie, ich suche eine neue Manschettenknöpfe für meinen Sohn, Draco.", sagte sie und ließ sich gleich daraufhin in eine Ecke voller verschiedener Knöpfe ziehen.

„Große, aufmerksame oder eher kleine, für das Detail?", fragte Madam Malkin nach und Narcissa entschied sich für eine kleinere Version.

„Ich glaube etwas kleines, wäre ihm Recht. Er hat sich ja doch ganz schön verändert, seit der Krieg vorbei ist."

„Ja. Ja das kann ich verstehen. Das haben wir alle, Mrs. Malfoy.", sagte sie verständnisvoll und nickte ihr zu einer ganz bestimmten Kollektion, „Hier sehen Sie mal. Gerade erst frisch aus der Koboldschmiede."

Narcissa sah auf die vielen und bunten Knöpfe nieder, die in einer abgesicherten Glasvitrine lagen. Viele Farben, fast das ganze Spektrum von einem Regenbogen fand man darin. Jedes Paar war einfach nur wunderschön. Da musste doch eines gut zu ihrem Sohn passen.

„Ich nehme einmal stark an, dass sie die Farbe grün am ehesten Wählen, Mrs. Malfoy?"

Sie nickte abermals und entdeckte nun auch schnell ein passendes Paar.

„Oh, diese hier sehen schön aus. Aus was besteht es?"

Madam Malkin nickte, nahm das genannte Paar aus der Vitrine und zeigte diese Narcissa.

„Es ist ein angefertigtes Mosaik aus verschiedenen Edelsteinen. Wie zum Bespiel; Malachit, Chrysokoll, Azurit oder Smaragd."

„Dieses Paar nehme ich."

„Eine gute Wahl, Mrs. Malfoy. Soll ich es Ihnen noch einpacken?"

„Oh ja, bitte. Es soll das Weihnachtsgeschenk werden.", lächelte sie und beide Frauen gingen rüber zur Kasse.

Gute zwei Minuten später stand Narcissa erneut in der Winkelgasse. Der Unterschied, dass sie nun eine Tasche mehr zum Tragen hatte, aber das war nicht wichtig.

„Soweit so gut.", murmelte sie für sich und sah durch die volle Gasse.

Sie hatte alles, was sie brauchte. Dracos Geschenk war ihr letztes auf ihrer Liste. Für alle anderen hatte sie ihre Weihnachtsgeschenke schon.

Und dieses Jahr wurden viele bei ihr bedacht. Nicht nur ihre kleine Familie, die sich nun auch etwas erweitert hatte, durch Dracos neue Freundin, Astoria.

Sie hatte dieses Jahr beschlossen, endlich Frieden zu schließen mit ihrer Schwester. Nun. Die einzige Schwester die sie jetzt noch hatte. Bellatrix war ja schon im Krieg gefallen. Nein. Sie wollte endlich wieder einen guten Kontakt zu ihrer anderen Schwester aufbauen. – Andromeda.

Gut. Ihr Mann, Lucius, war nicht sehr erfreut darüber. Besonders nicht, da Narcissa sie sogar an Heilig Abend ins Malfoy Manor eingeladen hatte. Oh. Sie wusste noch, wie Lucius vor ein paar Tagen förmlich ausgerastet war deswegen.

Doch Narcissa blieb stur und sogar Draco stand hinter ihr. Nachdem ihr Mann empört den Salon verlassen hatte, sagte er ihr, dass er sich freute, endlich einmal seine andere Tante kennen zu lernen.

Das bestärkte sie nur noch in ihrem Tun. Völlig egal, ob ihr Gatte da etwas dagegen hatte. Nachdem Andromeda ihren Ehemann, ihre Tochter und sogar ihren Schwiegersohn im Krieg verloren hatte, hatte sie keine anderen Familienangehörigen mehr.

Und man sagte doch, das Weihnachten ein Fest der Familie war, oder nicht?

Jedenfalls erinnerte sich Narcissa gerne an ein heimliches Weihnachtsfest in ihrer Kindheit zurück, wie ihr Cousin Sirius das einmal gesagt hatte und Andromeda fröhlich mit ihm angestoßen hatte. – Da war sie gerade einmal 14 Jahre alt gewesen.

Sie seufzte und dachte wieder an ihren Ehemann. Er musste sich einfach nur wieder einkriegen. Das würde er schon packen. Immerhin kam er nur langsam im neuem Leben an. Aber das sollte wohl so sein…

Mit einem fröhlichen Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht ging sie die Winkelgasse hinunter, auf den Weg zum Tropfenden Kessel, um sich das Flohnetzwerk zu Eigen zu machen. – Mit diesen vielen Tüten konnte sie unmöglich apparieren!

Sie hatte fast den gut befühlten Kessel erreicht, als ihr jemand in einem sagenhaften und teuren Schmuckladen auffiel. Der Mann mit diesen langen, silberblonden Haaren war nicht zu übersehen und Narcissa musste schmunzeln.

Die ältere Mrs. Malfoy machte sich schnellstmöglich auf den Heimweg, in Gedanken bei ihrem Ehegatten…

Hatte er sich doch wieder eingekriegt und kaufte ihr als Versöhnung etwas Schönes? – Zu Hause würde sie es wohl hoffentlich erfahren…


End file.
